


Do You Love Me?

by MarleneDFan1901



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Relationships, F/F, Female Relationships, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleneDFan1901/pseuds/MarleneDFan1901
Summary: Grace and Frankie one shot. Hopefully you all enjoy it!





	Do You Love Me?

She had to do it. It was time. Frankie knew that this was her only chance to tell Grace how she  _ really _ felt. Her only chance before they got too busy with their vibrators. Grace kept talking about what was going to happen at a meeting they needed to go to for their vibrator in a couple hours. Frankie, as usual, wasn't really listening. Her nerves took over. All she could think of was what the blonde would say when she found out. Grace is too nervous about this meeting so Frankie, obviously, couldn't tell her right now. 

“Frankie, are you listening?”

“Not really. All I was listening to is you being too nervous about this meeting, Grace” 

“I am not too nervous. I'm just the right amount of nervous” 

“And I only want  _ one  _ chicken. Come on, Grace. I've never seen you this nervous” 

“I'll be fine. Anyway, what's going on with you? You're acting weird” 

“Nothing's going on with me. I'm perfectly fine” 

“No, you're not fine. What's going on with you?” 

“Oh, look at the time,” Frankie dodged the question. “We gotta go to that meeting.” 

Grace sighed as she got her keys and walked out to her car. Frankie knew the other woman wouldn't be able to get this moment off her mind until after the meeting. It's an hour of boring business things Frankie knew she wouldn't be able to listen to. She was hoping she could prepare what she was going to say while the women wait. Frankie just couldn't tell Grace. Not yet. Being with Grace is amazing. She makes Frankie feel everything she hasn't felt since Sol. 

After the meeting, and the long, quiet ride home, Frankie had been hoping Grace didn't want to talk about what happened before the women left the house. Frankie attempted to go to her studio. But before she could, she heard: 

“Frankie, wait,” Grace called. “Come back here. Don't think I've forgotten about earlier.” 

_ Damn. _ Frankie thought to herself as she sighed and walked back over to Grace. It felt like it was happening in slow motion. Frankies heart was pounding so hard, she couldn't hear anything else. 

“What's going on, Frankie? You've been acting weird around me for months.”

“It's nothing” 

“It must be something if you're acting  _ this  _ weird. This is a whole new level for you” 

Frankie sighed again as she tried to put her thoughts together. Everything around her faded and it felt like her and Grace were the only two people in an otherwise completely empty room. Frankie knew this could be the moment she loses her best friend and the love of her life. Not telling Grace is driving Frankie crazy. 

“I love you”

“I love you, too”

“No, Grace. I  _ love  _ you. Like the way we loved our husbands. I’m going crazy not telling you.”

Grace was silent as she slowly got up from where she was sitting at the kitchen island. She started walking around the kitchen. 

“Say something. Anything. Please.” Frankie begged. 

“I would if I knew what to say.”

Both women were there in silence. Then Grace made what she considered to be the boldest move she's ever made in her 70 odd of years of living. She walked over, which at the moment felt like it was happening in slow motion, and slowly kissed the other woman. Frankie was surprised but eventually gave in and kissed Grace back. 

“Grace, I--” Frankie started.

“Don't, Frankie.” Grace replied softly with her hands still on Frankies waist. She took her hands off the other woman and walked upstairs, looking at Frankie seductively. Frankie looked even more surprised and followed the blonde moments later, smiling.  

 

**The Next Morning**

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Frankie asked.

“Sure” 

“How do you feel about me?” 

“I'm pretty sure I just showed you” 

“I know,” Frankie smiled. “But, do you love me, too?” 

Grace smiled back as she leaned over and pressed her lips to Frankies. 

“Of course I do. I always have” 

“Really? I didn't know that” 

“Yeah. I've never told you this but, when we first met and you asked if your boobs looked right, I couldn't help but stare” 

“I knew it” Frankie laughed. “I've always known you couldn't resist me” 

Grace playfully nudged the woman next to her as she herself started to laugh a little. She rested her head on Frankies shoulder, still smiling. 


End file.
